


Inebriation

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar





	Inebriation

You slam your clenched fist onto the wooden table as you feel your brain begin to implode inside of your head. Sighing, you look out the train window and see the rain clouds begin to slowly ebb away from your view as the train itself pulled to a stop at a station.

 

You take a deep breath, close the book you were reading from and hop off of the train, knowing that the Rooks and the Fryes would be celebrating their latest victory over Lambeth in a nearby pub. As you walk there, you try to theorize about what may have happened to the Piece of Eden that had been buried in London and why it was more important to the British Templar Rite than any other before it.

 

Loud cheers and yells resounded across the entire street as you slowly approached a local pub. From the fully lit windows, you could see Rooks shouting and clapping each other on the back for their achievement against the Blighters. As a few Rooks move out of the way, you see Evie in the corner and enter the pub with as much discretion as possible. You manage to shove through the crowd towards her and she finally catches you slowly moving towards her.

 

“Y/N, thank God you’re here. Any luck with the Piece of Eden?” She asks and you shake your head.

 

“I can’t find any details as to what it could be. Perhaps we have to infiltrate one of the more heavily guarded Templar strongholds to get what we need.” You suggest and Evie nods in agreement.

 

“We can go over it tomorrow. My dearest brother has been looking for you.” She informs and tips her head behind you. You turn slightly to see him laughing with a beer in hand.

 

“Has he now? Seems to be enjoying himself. I’ll disturb him at a later time.” You shrug and Evie laughs.

 

“He does, doesn’t he? But I will warn you, he is on his fifth beer of the night and we both know what happens if he drinks a little too much.” She winks and you smirk at the memory.

 

“Ah yes, the urine incident. Don’t believe any of us are keen on reliving that experience. Alright, I’ll get him back to the train. I’ll meet you there alright?” You say and Evie nods again before you make your way to Jacob.

 

“Alright, love, I think you’ve had enough for tonight.” You tell him as you snatch away the beer bottle before he can object.

 

“Ah Y/N! Heard about the celebration, eh love?” Jacob shouts above the noise around you and you smile.

 

“Of course I did. But I really think you should go back now. There are more boroughs to conquer.” You reply and he tries to nod but it was almost comical in the way he did it.

 

‘ _He acts as if his head is a large stone._ ’ You say to yourself as you hand the bottle off to a passing Rook.

 

“I will see all of you Rooks tomorrow! Have fun lads!” Jacob hollers as you lead him to the exit.

 

Choruses of ‘Night Boss!’ and ‘Have fun tonight!’ echo around you as the two of you leave the pub. Well more like Jacob stumbling out and you partially carrying him.

 

“So which borough to conquer next, love? Southwark? Ooh or maybe the Strand. Heard the leader there was a challenge.” Jacob muses as you try to steer him on the path from where you came.

 

“Victor Lynch, yes. He is a handful. You will need your rest for that.” You answer and you try to hide an amused smile behind your words.

 

“Aye, Lynch can go and try to challenge us but I promise you, love, we will win. Hell, I might hand that over for you to keep.” Jacob slurs as he nearly slips out of your grasp.

 

“I’m not sure Evie would agree with that decision, darling.” You reply and he scoffs.

 

“Who gives a damn about what Evie says? She doesn’t have a say in everything I do.” Jacob responds almost angrily and you roll your eyes mentally.

 

“Come on Jacob. Let’s go.” You sigh and he complies upon hearing your forceful tone.

 

“So what have you and my sister gotten up to while I was taking out the Templars?” He asks and you ponder your next move.

 

“Besides searching for the Piece of Eden? Not much.” You reply nonchalantly and he doesn't say anything. For a second, you think you've offended him by even mentioning the Piece of Eden. However, he just buries himself into your neck and presses sloppy kisses against it.

 

“Jacob, we’re almost there.” You sigh and he relents as he lets you drag him into the train and onto a bed in the middle of the sleeping car.

 

You help him in bed and take off his top hat as he flops onto the mattress. As you finish pulling the covers over him, he tugs on your wrist and motions you to sleep next to him. You give him a look but he pouts in response and you roll your eyes again before shuffling into bed next to him.

 

“G’night Y/N.” He murmurs into your ear and you press a kiss onto his cheek.

  
“Good night Jacob.” You reply as the two of you fall asleep to the sound of the train tracks.


End file.
